


Новый герой

by Lone_Ninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Ninja/pseuds/Lone_Ninja
Summary: В Париже появляется новый герой, но никто его никогда не видел и ничего о нём не слышал.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Всё что написано в кавычках это мысли

Изначально их было не двое как все знали, а трое. Божья коровка, кот нуар и тот чьё имя и лицо не знал никто. Cachette.  
_____________________________________  
-пока-пока маленькая бабочка! Чудесная Леди баг!- крикнула божья коровка  
-получилось!- двое супергероев стукнулись кулаками. 

Это был "обычный" день для героев Парижа. На этот раз они быстро победили акуму. 

-что происходит? Я... я была акуматизированна?- девушка дрожала, ещё чуть-чуть и она заплачет.  
-не волнуйся у всех бывают плохие дни.- пятнистая героиня успокаивала девушку.  
-спасибо.- девушка немного улыбнулась и ушла. 

От лица маринетт 

Я увидела, как он собирался уходить.  
Он не общался ни с кем, он был холоден и отстранён. Но при этом всегда отлично сражался. 

-постой, мы можем поговорить?- спросила я с надеждой. 

Он ничего ей не ответил, лишь посмотрел на меня пустым взглядом. Но не стал уходить. 

-послушай, ты можешь сказать как тебя зовут или кто ты?- продолжала ледибаг.  
-Ты появился вместе с нами, но при этом никто о тебе ничего не знает- на этот раз заговорил супер кот.  
-можете звать меня Cachette- ответил блондин-мне пора идти. 

Cachette спрыгнул с крыши и побежал. Он отбежал не далеко, но настолько чтобы его было не видно, и при этом мог слышать о чём говорят два супергероя.

От лица автора 

-мне он не нравится- сказал парень- я ему не доверяю. Он не говорит с нами и делает то, что просишь ты. На мои просьбы он не реагирует.  
-я не знаю, он ни разу не подвёл во время сражений. Он не кажется таким плохим. Давай встретимся на патруле и обсудим это.  
-это будет просто заммурчательно моя леди- кошачий супергерой отсолютовал героине Парижа и бежал по крышам. 

Позже тем же днём.

В комнате Маринетт

-Тики, что мы о нём знаем? Его зовут Cachette, он появился в месте с нами, но что у него за способности? Он постоянно находиться в тени, поэтому я не могу понять, что за супер силы у него. 

Тираду Маринетт прервало маленькое существо, потплывшее к её лицу и попытавшееся успокоить её. 

-Маринетт, я уверена у вас будет ещё возможность, попробуй договориться с ним о встрече. 

-Я не знаю, не думаю, что ему захочется, но я попробую. 

-Так держать Маринетт!- пропищало маленькое божество. 

В тоже время в особняке Агрестов

"Почему он ведёт так странно со мной, с нами!  
Мы стали супер героями в один день, но он ведёт себя так высокомерно. Я уверен, что он специально прячется в тени, потому что думает, что мои способности лучше его  
Ну он прав, пусть и дальше тогда прячется в тени." 

Из раздумий младшего Агреста вырвал назойлевый летающий кот. 

-Я хочу есть! Дай мне камамбера!- потребовало божество. 

-Да, да сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта работа есть также на фикбук, только там она изменена беттой. Здесь она будет редактироваться только в грамматике.

Вот уже несколько недель в колледже Франсуа Дюпон появился новый ученик. Кузен популярной модели, Адриана Агреста. 

Феликс, так его звали, был не очень популярен в школе по сравнению с его двоюродным братом из-за того что был популярной моделью в Англии. А во Франции популярной моделью был его кузен. 

Он был на год старше Адриана и вёл себя довольно холодно по сравнению со своим кузеном. Он был спокоен, холоден с незнакомыми людьми и харизматичен. 

Феликс и Адриан неладили в последнее время. Ну, неладили это мягко говоря.  
В детстве они разыгрывали всех из-за своей похожей внешности, но после отец  
Феликса умер. 

Феликс надеялся на поддержку своего брата-близнеца, но он не пришёл на похороны его отца лишь позвонил ему по видеосвязи и выразил свои сожаления. Адриан с его отцом не появились и на следующий день, и через неделю, и через месяц. 

Тогда и произошёл переломный момент.

Утро следующего дня  
Комната Маринетт 

Маринетт снова опаздывала, поэтому металась по своей комнате в поисках учебников. После того инцидента, когда она обранила учебник по истории, она стала аккуратней относиться к ним и запомнила, что учебники лучше оставлять в классе. 

Из-за суеты проснулось маленькое божество. 

-Маринетт, в чём дело? Почему ты бегаешь по своей комнате? Что-то случилось?  
-подлетев к лицу супергероини и попытавшись её успокоить сонным голосом спросила Тики.  
-О, Тики! Ты уже проснулась.-немного рассеяно и испуганно произнесла девушка  
-Нет, всё в порядке. Ну практически. Просто я немного опаздываю, вот и всё.-улыбнувшись она продолжила  
-Сегодня наступил тот самый день. Я признаюсь ему в своих чувствах. Я даже сделала нам парные кулоны. 

Надо признать кулоны выглядели просто великолепно, хоть и не были похожи на парное украшение. 

Они были в овальной оправе, не большими по размеру, но было кое-что, что показывало, что эти украшения сделанны с любовь: они были с настоящими частичками песка. Песок не выглядел лишним в этой композиции, он был неотъемлемой её частью. 

Сами кулоны были похожи на то, как будто кто-то сумел запечетлить и передать всю красоту волн, лениво облизывающих безлюдный пляж. Пляж с такой девственной и ещё нетронутой туристами красотой. 

Единственное, что отличило бы их от парного украшения, это что они выглядели похоже и чуть ли не идентично друг другу. 

-Вау! Маринетт, это просто великолепно! Как долго ты их делала?-Тики была просто в восторге.  
-Спасибо, но на самом деле не так уж и долго. Покрайней мере не так долго, как он заслуживает. Как думаешь Адриану они понравятся? А что если нет? А если они ужасны и я опозорюсь перед ним? Ведь он модель и он видел много украшений. А это значит, что он разочеруется во мне. И у нас не будет большого дома, троих детей и хомячка. Вдруг его отец увидит кулоны, они ему не понравятся и моя карьера модельера будет разрушена навсегда! - бедная девушка была уже на грани панической атаки.  
-Тише, Маринетт, тише. Я уверена Адриану понравятся твои кулоны. Ведь ты так много сил и энергии потратила на их создание. Помнишь шарф, который ты сделала ему на день рождение? Он был так счастлив ему, что надел шарф в колледж. - маленькое божество пыталось успокоить юную супергероини, сейчас Парижу ненужен новый акуму, тем более что жертвой Бражника будет "идеальный" герой Франции.  
\- Он надел шарф только из-за того, что думал, что шарф подарил его отец. Я была в шоке, когда узнала, что отец Адриана дарил ему на день рождения ручку. Каждый год! Габриэль даже не позволил Нино устроить ему вечеринку! - Маринет рассказывала это с таким энтузиазмом, что Тики не решилась перебить её. После не большой паузы Маринет продолжила, немного успокоившись. - Ты правда думаешь, что ему понравиться? - спросила она с надеждой.  
\- Ну конечно! Ты сделала их такими красивыми и с такой любовью! Пойдём в школу если ты уже готова.  
\- Да-да, конечно. Но сначала возьмём немного макарун для тебя. 

Спустившись из своей комнаты Маринетт, как всегда взяла свой завтрак, немного макарун для Тики. Попращавшись с родителями, она побежала в школу. 

Первым уроком была химия, она не хотела опаздывать на урок из-за того что преподавателем по химии была миссис Менделеева. Миссис Менделеева была строгим учителем, поэтому не кто не смел опаздывать к ней на урок. К счастью наша главная героиня успела залететь в кабинет перед самым звонком. 

Но перед тем, как "влететь" в кабинет она случайно столкнулась с кем-то на лестнице. Она не успела разглядеть кто это был, Маринетт слишком спешила, чтобы успеть узнать на кого же она упала. Он успел лишь помочь ей подняться, как она уже скрылась за поворотом. 

Утро в особняке Грехем де Ванил 

Семья Грехем де Ванил недавно приехала в Париж, чтобы вернуть их семейную реликвию - обручальные кольца. 

(Я не смогла найти информацию по поводу этих колец, поэтому я придумала свою теорию о них. Я думаю более подробная информация появится в следующих эпизодах мультсериала) 

Эти кольца были в семье Ванил с самой её основания. Есть одна очень красивая легенда основания этой семьи связанная с кольцами. 

Когда-то давно был молодой дворянин и он полюбил простую дочку кузнеца. Дочка кузнеца любила его всем сердцем. В любой истории, как и в жизни всё не может идти гладко. В жизни возлюбленных не было разлада. Но за дворянина хотела выйти замуж и другая девушка,ведьма. Ведьмой её называли из-за скверного характера, она манипулировала всеми кого знала, чтобы добиться уважения и популярности. Она выдумывала истории, преплитая знаменитых или богатых людей. Ведьма не любила молодого двопянина, ей нужны были только его деньги и положение в обществе. Она хотела подставить дочку кузнеца, подлизываясь к её жениху и рассказывая о ней ложные факты. А дочке кузьница она угрожала отобрать всё, что у неё было и друзей, и возлюбленного. Но жених не верил ведьме и чтобы доказать свою любовь и преданность дочке кузьница, он решил сделать парные обручальные кольца. Кольца не выглядели вычурно богатыми, но и не выглядели, как дешёвки. Кольца выглядели изящными и красивыми. Дочка кузнеца расплакалась от счастья, ведь дворянин сделал их своими руками. У дочери кузнеца мать занималась ювелирным делом, поэтому дочка была в двойне счастлива при виде её возлюбленного, стоящим на одном колене. Когда жених узнал, что ведьма угрожала его возлюбленной, он пришёл в ярость и благодаря доказательствами о лжи ведьмы, он смог добиться того что её выгнали из этой страны. 

После этого кольца, передавались в семье Грехем де Ванил из поколения в поколение, как знак истинной и непокалебимой любви. 

Эти кольца, стали обручальными кольцами на свадьбе Габриэля и Эмели. Но к сожалению Эмели вскоре умерла у глаз публики, а для старшего Агреста, она впала в длительный и безболезненный сон. 

Ванилы, хотели вернуть свои кольца обратно. Они не знали, что Эмели "жива", ведь кольца стали подарком на их свадьбу, но подарком для неё, а не для них. 

\-----------------‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Феликс немного опоздал в колледж из-за того что на его плечи много, что свалилось. Вопервых он немного устал после сражения с вчерашней акумой. Вовторых его удивило, что вчера небыло этого назойливого репортёров или, как она себя называла "леди-блогер". В этом городе, что, все так сильно помешаны на Леди баг? 

Из раздумий его вырвало маленькое посапывание в кармане его рюкзака. Это был Чуми, его квами. Бедняжка устал после вчерашнего. Он дополнительно тренировался с Феликсом в его способностях. Ведь его мальчик должен предстать перед героями во всей красе и чуточку больше. 

Парень уже поднимался к своему кабинету, как вдруг в него кто-то врезался, бормочя какие-то невнятные извинения. 

Феликс хотел было уже отчитать её, но эта девушка успела встать с небольшой его помощью и скрыться за ближайшим углом школы.


	3. Chapter 3

После колледжа, Маринетт 

Занятия прошли, как обычно. Немного странно, что Лила не пришла сегодня в колледж. Я думала, она не упустит возможности провести времени с Адрианом. Как только она перешла в наш класс, она просто не отпала от него. Будто жвачка приклеиная к волосам. Я не придовала этому большого значения, но когда Лила стала угрожать мне и настраивать всех против меня, это стало большой проблемой. 

В основном из-за того что все верили ей, не многие не поддались её лжи и открыто выражали свой скептицизм. Ну, был ещё Адриан, он знал про всю ситуацию с Лилой. Но всё ещё пытался решить проблему улыбками и извинениями. Я не могу его винить, ведь он популярная модель и сын известного дизайнера. 

Я должна это сделать, сейчас или никогда. 

От лица автора 

\- Х-хей, Адриан. М-мы можем поговорить? - самое трудное позади. Маринетт уже поздоровалась уже с ним, а это не плохое начало.  
\- Да Маринетт, чего бы ты хотела? - Адриан улыбнулся ей, одной из своих солнечных улыбок. Если бы она увидела эту улыбку, то наверное превратилась в маленькую дужицу невнятного борматания. 

Маринетт смотрела в пол, нервно перебирая свои хвостики, вся она была красной, как помидор, но собравшись с силами она тихо протароторила.  
\- Ты мне нравишься. Ты не хотел бы сходить куда-нибудь со мной?  
\- Ох, Маринетт. Прости, но мне нравится кое кто другой. Можем ли мы остаться друзьями? Надеюсь, ты не одна из этих сумасшедших фанаток, которые преследуют меня даже после отказа.б  
\- Д-да, конечно, мы сможем остаться друзьями. У меня кое-что есть для тебя, как друга. - Маринетт передала ему, то что сжимала в руке. - Это дружеские кулоны. Надеюсь тебе понравиться. 

Не дождавшись его ответа, Маринетт медленно пошла к булочной. Для неё всё было как в тумане. Она слышала всё словно пелен, да и признаться она и не хотела. 

К счастью пекарня находилась рядом. Как только Маринетт зашла в свою комнату, она заплакала. Она была безутешна. Даже утешения Тики не помогала. Но ей надо успокоиться. Во-первых, потому что новая акума сейчас никому не нужна, тем более, что она - героиня Парижа, Леди баг, Божья коровка. А во-вторых, потому что скоро будет патруль с её котёнком и Cachette. 

Маринетт встала, умылась и пошла немного перекусить перед патрулём. 

Единственное, что она не знала, так это, что кто-то наблюдал за ней во время её признания Адриану. 

От лица Феликса 

"Хм, эта та девушка, что врезалась в меня сегодня утром. Она, что признается в чувствах моему кузену? Очередная его фанатка. Наверно, ей, как и всем нравится его "солнечная" внешность. Хотя она совсем не выглядит, как типичная фанатка. Она, не вешается на него, не пытается поцеловать и не требует от Адриана взаимных чувств.  
Хаха, Бедняжка, наверно, надеялась, что она станет той самой, как глупо и наивно." 

Не отрываясь от мыслей, Феликс пошёл домой. Всё время от школы до дома он ухмылялся. Вернувшись домой Феликс сел за своё домашнее задание. Из-за того что он занимался до этого в Лондоне, он намного обогнал учебную программу. Поэтому сделав уроки Феликс немного почитал и отправился в патруль. 

Во время патруля 

\- Ладно, ребят. Я проверю 1-7 округа, котёнок, ты проверь 8-14 округа. А ты, Cachette проверь 15-20 округа. Хорошо? - говорила уверенным голосом Леди Баг. Казалось, что она выглядела, как обычно, но было, что-то странное в её взгляде. Похоже это никто не заметил.  
\- Мы можем поговорить после?- парень всё продолжал стоять в тени. Казалось, что они были не отъемлимыми частями друг друга. Как конец, не может быть без начала. Он был на приличном расстоянии от них, но при этом мог легко услышать и скрыться в случае необходимости.  
\- Да, конечно. Но ты можешь сказать если это требует особого внимания. - сказала юная героиня Парижа. 

Она хотела подойти поближе, но похоже это не входило в планы Cachette. Поэтому, когда Леди Баг подошла к нему на пару шагов он быстро исчез в тени и появился в другой поодаль. Чем он сильно удивил других. И под непроизнесённые вопросы, которые так и витали в воздухе, словно рой мелкой мошкары, уже нашедшей свою жертву, решил удалиться на проверку своих округов.


End file.
